


Behind Smoke

by Queen_Anarchy



Category: Dan Vs.
Genre: Cuddling, M/M, Post-Coital, Secret Relationship, Smoking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-24
Updated: 2016-04-24
Packaged: 2018-06-04 07:32:27
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 345
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6648175
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Queen_Anarchy/pseuds/Queen_Anarchy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dan and The Impostor had been meeting for quite some time now, nothing but a typical meet-up.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Behind Smoke

Dan rolled over in the bed and plucked a pack of cigarettes off of the nightstand along with a lighter, igniting the flame and lighting a single cigarette. He stared up at the ceiling as his partner sat up beside him.

“Must you always do that every time?”

He’d been meeting up with the impostor periodically for some time now, though he never understood why he still complained about the smoking. He exhaled as smoke billowed from his nostrils. 

“Why do you care? It’s not like I’m stinking up your house or anything, we’re in a hotel.”

The impostor fanned away the smoke nearing his face. “Oh come on Dan, could you stop it? For me?”

“Why would I do that?” He glared at the doppelganger and flicked ash onto the floor, “You’ve done nothing but get me into trouble.”

The impostor smiled as he wrapped an arm around his counterpart’s small but capable body, nuzzling his glistening chest.   
“I could always say the same for you, Dan.”

Dan grunted as he snaked a hand around the impostor’s shoulders. Although Dan never really liked cuddles, the aftermath of a long night was always his favorite part. Winding down after pleasing his partner was gratifying, and if he was lucky the impostor would buy both of them dinner afterwards, as a reward for his work. 

“Come on, you know you love me.” He rubbed a hand on Dan’s chest, licking his lips as he reached for his chin.   
He forcibly turned Dan’s head and kept his green eyes locked with his blue ones.   
“I want to hear you say it.”

Dan narrowed his eyes and shook his head, trying to free himself from the impostors gaze. He became flustered in a matter of seconds. He exhaled smoke in the impostors face in a futile attempt to steer him away, but with no luck.   
He grunted and stared holes into the impostor’s flesh, “I wish I could hate you.”

The lookalike hummed and smiled at his sorry attempt of a confession. “But we both know you can’t.”

**Author's Note:**

> For a short one-shot like this one send a request to @queen-anarchy-666.tumblr.com


End file.
